Bakugou Renew
by Drogoth
Summary: The inaction of Heroes and them keeping the certain individual from recklessly rushing in had evidently lead to the death of one Bakugou Katsuki through asphyxiation during the whole Slime Villain incident… However as his soul passes on, from reasons unknown, another soul somehow finds its way into Katsuki's body... SIOC Bakugou Fic. Ft. Fem!Izuku.
1. Prologue

**AN - Howdy and welcome to yet another brain child of mine; Bakugou Renew, the first ever SI as Bakugou Katsuki fic! :3**

**Well at least to my knowledge that is. I mean I could be wrong about that, but so far the only SI Bakugou fics I'm aware of, featured a SI reborn as a sibling of Katsuki not AS the Mr. SplosionMcgee himself. Though do please give me a heads-up if there indeed was another SI-Katsuki fic out there.  
**

**Anyhow, down to business, hope you guys enjoy the chapter and leave a Review while at it. :3**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own My Hero Academia it belongs to its respective owner.**

* * *

**BAKUGOU RENEW**

* * *

**=PROLOGUE=**

* * *

_-Musutafu Hospital-  
-Late evening, almost midnight-_

"Citizen… Bakugou Katsuki, age fifteen…" An elderly man's voice echoed lightly through the room. The interesting part about this person currently reading out the written report on his notepad, is the fact that he has the appearance of a humanoid panda about 6 feet tall with round, but sturdy figure, donned in a doctor's coat (with polo shirt and slacks underneath), small round eyeglasses and a large well trimmed mustache.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX___XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX__  
__**_(*Cue Present Mic voice*)  
_****Kumamaru Kaname**

**Quirk: Panda**  
**A self-explanatory Quirk that gives him nearly all the characteristics of a Panda bear.**

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX___XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX__  
__

"...Time of death… Sixteen thirtyfive... date, fifteenth of july..." The elderly panda-man finished the report with a heavy sigh, before giving a look of pity at the dead body of a teenager kid laid before him on the cold steel table with only thin white sheet covering his whole body with the sole exception being his head. The kid who is just about to be put into the cold chambers to preserve the body till the day of his funeral.

A teen who was just about to graduate from Middle-school… Way before his time the doctor thought sullenly...

"Cause of death, sir?" The person accompanying Kumamaru in the Morgue (building adjacent to the Musutafu hospital's main building the two worked in), Stein Franklin, inquired his elder colleague in a deep german accent**(1)**, while writing something in the notepad of his own.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX___XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX__  
__

**Stein Franklin**

**Quirk: Muscle Patchwork**  
**a Quirk that gives the user an unique control over the fibers of his muscles. As the name implies; it allows the user to literally patch people up by sewing their wounds close with thread thin muscle fibers acting as makeshift stitches. This also includes lost limbs so long as the wound had been a clean cut, although bones would still require a more direct approach in the old ways, since this Quirk cannot be effectively used on any bone-matter.**

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX___XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX__  
__

Franklin other hand was a lanky man of German descent in his mid-thirties with mismatched eyes and short slid-back ash-grey hair. The most eye catching feature about this man is the fact how he looks exactly like the certain fictional character, Frankenstein's monster, with all the stitches and various patches of mismatching skin littering most parts of his body. Former being the obvious side effect of his Quirk with the latter being caused by the old skin condition of his.

Either way with the name his parents had gifted him with upon birth _before_ the manifestation of his Quirk; the sheer irony of the outcome was certainly not lost on him… Honestly, living in Japan had been a bit of a blessing to him, with the introductory customs the locals here have, with the whole last name first policy, making the people at least ponder a _moment_ before some of them starts referring him _FrankinStein_ again out of habit...

"Asphyxiation from the looks of it..." Kumamaru responded Franklin's query, before giving another forlorn sigh. He then lowered the arm that held his pad and dragged his free hand along the fur of his head.

Franklin couldn't held back from wincing at that. "Jesus… What a horrible way to go…" He said, before furrowing his eyebrows as he looked at the kid's lifeless form. "And to someone so young to boot..."

"Aye..." The spectacled man-bear nodded in agreement, taking his hand off his scalp. He then took another glance at the contents of his notepad. "A shame truly... with such an amazing Quirk, his career as a Hero would've been more than warranted as well..."

There was a moment of silence between the two, working on their respective tasks in peace, until the scarecrow-like man broke it.

"What happened to him anyway?" He asked in curiosity, as he turned his full attention towards his senior.

Kaname stilled, lowering his pad again, before he addressed his colleague with an eyebrow raised. "Haven't you heard? It's still literally all over the news right now."

"I've been rather occupied for the most part of the day with the other autopsies I've been tasked with today, so I haven't really gotten the chance to get up to speed what has happened outside, before the kid got brought here." He made a hand gesture at the corpse before them. "There were some talks about some Slime Villain running rampant downtown at some point in the evening, but that's about it." The German explained.

"I see… Well, you got the gist of it at least. Long story short; right before the whole Slime Villain incident reached its climax; the Villain took the kid here as a hostage and tried to take over his body." He paused in order to take a breather, now comes the most disturbing part. "We managed to extract nearly _four_ liters worth of this thick, sludge-like substance filling young Bakugou's lungs… Likely the residues from the Villain's possession attempt… I can easily speculate this vile procedure must've been immensely painful experience..."

"_Scheisse_… Where were the Heroes?"

Kaname furrowed his eyebrows in deep frustration. "Oh they were definitely in the area, I assure you..."

"Huh? Then the hell were the Heroes doing!?"

"Nothing." Kaname coldly proclaimed.

Franklin blinked, giving his senior a look of utter disbelief. "P-pardon?"

Kaname let out an aggravated huff. "That's the thing. They did _nothing._ According to the witnesses; they apparently just stood there and bloody _stared_ as the poor kid literally got his life choked out of him right in front of everyone's eyes!"

"_E-ernsthaft_!?**(2)**" The younger man got so incredulous, he ended switching back to his mother tongue by habit.

"_Ja._" Kaname humored his colleague by responding back in German, while nodding. He was fairly fluent in the said language. Then he continued. "The place was practically flooded with civilian spectators and literally all of them said the same thing. And ironically enough; the only one who acted was a young girl, a mere child from Middle-school, who might've even been Quirkless for the lack of Quirk shown. But even so; powerless as she was... _she_ was the _only_ one who at least _tried_ to do something there…"

Then the fluffy bear-man, started scratching the behind of his left ear in a sheepish demeanor. "And from what I've heard, the girl actually kneed Kamui Woods right in the manbits when the man held her back from rushing in."

The german doctor flinched at that specific tidbit. "Ouch… I'd like to call her brave, but what she did was incredibly reckless, not to mention foolish thing to do if she indeed endangered herself with no ability to back her actions up as you implied." He remarked in a heavily disapproving tone.

Panda nodded in assent. "True, but nonetheless the girl had courage." Then he sighed. "More so than what I can say about the younger Heroes the current generation offers unfortunately... I swear, attention whores the load of em..."

The younger male, chortled loudly at the quip his senior made at the nowaday heroes. "Hehe! Ever the critic I see, Kumamaru-san." Franklin said in a teasing manner, packed with a small grin.

"I pay like a fourth of my paycheck each month in taxes so the government gets to support these upstart heroes of theirs; so you'd expect them to at _least_ do their bloody work properly. The term _Hero_ was born from the selfless acts of self-sacrifice, _not_ from parading around like flamboyant peacocks!" Panda retorted in very stern tone to his stitch-covered colleague.

Franklin blinked. "T-that's… a very fair point…" He admitted musingly, then he shook his head and addressed his senior again. "And then?"

"Hm?"

"What happened from there? Or the girl for that matter."

Kaname merely gave a nonchalant shrug. "All Might happened, saving the girl before she got herself killed, but unfortunately by the time he came, it was already too little too late for the boy..." He finished with a disappointed shake of his head.

It was beyond disappointing if Kaname were to be honest. If even one of the Heroes that'd been present at the time had the balls to act and do what they were supposed to; they may've just bought enough time for the kid to last until All Might arrived… But alas that did not happen...

"I see..." Franklin murmured quietly.

After that, there was another moment of silence between the two, but after few minutes the German doctor decided to break it for one more inquiry. "How did his parents take it?"

Kaname flinched rather harshly (packed with an audible hiss) at the mere remainder of _that_ particular case. "It..." The panda sighed deeply, already feeling like two decades older from the whole incident. He took off his glasses in order to rub the bridge of his muzzle with his clawed fingers. "It had not been pretty… that's all I'm going to say..."

It really was not… to say that the mother had been devastated at the news would be a _huge_ understatement… which is something he could certainly sympathise with, considering there's no worse feeling for a parent to experience than outliving their own young...

Taking the hint, Franklin didn't inquire any further and merely nodded back in response. "Understood, Sir. I won't pry you further about it."

"Thank you, Stein-kun." The panda gave the other man an appreciative glance and placed his glasses back in their place over his eyes, before taking a glance at his wrist clock. It was almost midnight.

"It's getting pretty late... Better wrap things up down here and—"

"_***GAAAAASP~~!***_"

Needless to say; when you witness a person who had been proclaimed AND confirmed to be very dead 7 _hours_ prior (the body itself having already gone past the Rigor Mortis stage!), suddenly sits up in a coughing fit out of the blue… that _tends_ to raise a reaction out of people...

"KYAAAAAAAAAHHHHH~~!"

With the most common one being the act of screaming one's lungs out with the most high pitched sound possible, something which the two doctors were doing quite spectacular job carrying out, as they hastily backpedaled right against the concrete wall to distance themselves from the risen corpse.

"_***Cough!*** ***cough!***_ Wha-!? _***cough!***_ What the!? W-where am I!? Why do I feel so stiff!? And where the hell is—!"

"AAAHH~! I-I-IT'Z ZA Z-ZOMBIE~!" Ironically it was Franklin who screamed that one out, while dramatically pointing at the freshly reanimated teen with a finger...

The now newly dubbed "zombie's" gaze immediately zoned-in Franklin's way, with a very offended look, although the kid did seem to do a double-take when he took in Franklin's rather peculiar appearance. "Did this Frankenstein reject-looking motherfucker just call ME a zombie..." Then his eyes landed on the remaining individual in the room. "... And is _that_ a fucking _panda!?"_

By all means, the said panda should be feeling beyond offended at the manner he was addressed, but instead all he could do was helplessly stare in complete disbelief at the _resurrected_ kid, who quite literally just gave a proverbial middle finger to Death itself.

After about a minute of intense inner debate (once he got his brain dot exe rebooted and all that...), Kaname finally found his voice.

"B-Bakugou...kun?" The elderly doctor, hesitantly called out.

The said kid's eyes then became comically wide, the moment the humanoid panda opened his mouth.

"It fucking talks!?"

Okay, if the earlier remark didn't offend him; _this one_ most certainly did the trick… With twitching eyes, Kaname slowly turned his head to fully address the younger doctor, who still appeared to be literally minutes away from shitting himself...

"C-call the others… Now..."

.

**TBC**

* * *

**AN - Ere we go! And the next chapter events would be experienced from Bakugou's side of view… Well the side of the guy now residing Katsuki's head now that is...**

**Hm? How could he die with the Heroes there you ask? Well take this from my perspective; in canon the way how things looked, if it wasn't for Izuku's interferance, Katsuki may've died by choking, since the minor Heroes around sure as hell did not bother to risk their own necks to rescue him, because their Quirks had been "inconvenient" in the situation, whereas All Might, from the looks of it, managed to push himself to the limits in order to transform because how moved he got from Izuku's selfless actions. Well that's one man's opinion on the whole event.**

**Also just to clarify before anyone asks; as is mentioned in the story summary; yes, this is a SIOC fic AS Bakugou Katsuki. And no, the sudden resurrection also doesn't imply any "Zombie" nor any form of Undead-themed Quirks. Best explanation I can come up with is that it involved supernatural means with the new soul and a little sprinkle of Plot Convenience.**

**Now then, what do I have in mind for pairing plans?**

**Honestly, right now I'm conflicted whether I should proceed with a strict SI Bakugou and Fem-Izuku single pairing or very small harem involving only two girls (FemIzu included) so the second girl is up for vote, though I personally was thinking of going with Nejire, if I were to add a second girl in the pairing.**

* * *

**(1) I'll be frank here… I simply do not have the patience trying to imitate the German accent in written form, so I leave it to your imagination how Franklin may sound like. I tried at first, but after a minute I already felt like I was going to suffer from an aneurysm from the attempt... (￣ー￣；)**

**(2) "Seriously"**


	2. Ch:1 - Identity Renew

**Drouppi:** Thanks for the heads up! I made changes into the previous chapter accordingly. Google Translate only goes so far ya know xD

**M2R:** Your answer may just be in this chapter. :3

**CaedmonCousland:** To be honest, at first my plan had been to have Bakugou hit his head hard enough for his soul to pop out, but pretty much went with the "Must go deeper" solution.

**Erin Tesden:** Thank you for your kind words and compliments! Even though it makes even me wonder sometimes how my brain functions, considering the first thing that came to mind designing the OC had been Panda with a mustache! xD

**AscendedHumanity:** Aww! Bummer... But thanks for pointing it out anyways. :)  
False advertisement is afterall a little bad of taste.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own My Hero Academia it belongs to its respective owner.**

* * *

**WARNING: LOTS of F-bombs impound!**

* * *

Speech: "What"

_Thoughts(3rd POV): 'What'_

**Demonic/Distorted and LOOOOOUUUUD voices!: "What"**

* * *

**BAKUGOU RENEW**

* * *

**OPENING SONG:**

**COLORS by Flow**

* * *

**=CHAPTER 1=**

**= IDENTITY RENEW =**

* * *

_-Musutafu Hospital-  
-Past midnight-_

If I were to describe the predicament I'm in right now; I'd say it's a complete and utter clusterfuck!

First of all, I woke up in a morgue… In _fucking_ MORGUE of all places, my body all stiff and shit with nothing but an inch thin blanket covering my taint (and it's fucking cold in here!)! So YEAH! _Kind_ of a red flag right there, right off the bat!

Next up were the two… occupants, I saw the moment I woke up… Normally that wouldn't be an issue for me to really raise a finger over, but when one of them is a _talking_ fucking _panda_ (who had a rather awesome mustache, if I may admit), with the other one being some bloody Frankenstein's monster reject, then YES I have all the reasons to start freaking out here! And believe me when I say their respective appearances looks _way_ too authentic to be faked!

Then lastly there's this _little _issue regarding the current state of my psyche… For some reason I have these huge gaps in my memory, as I literally can't seem to recall worth shit! _Including _my identity, family (if I had one) and pretty much everything about my past was either gone or cloudy beyond recognition!

The only parts I seemingly retained of my memories were the mundane stuff I'd require to function in society, such as speech, reading, comprehension of language (to which I've noticed I'm speaking Japanese now, although I'm _pretty damn_ sure that was NOT my main language before) and the knowledge over certain objects, like what everything is, how they work and et cetera…

So yeah… like I said, a clusterfuck…

Though fortunately, I was at least given something to wear fairly soon after my awakening… After the doctors(?), which I'm solely judging by the outfits they're wearing, got their shit together after they suddenly began screaming their lungs out the moment I opened my eyes; the lanky German dude, the one who _probably_ should take a proper look in the mirror first, before he starts calling others a _zombie_, the nerve… especially since he's the one who literally looks like he'd been patched together from various corpses!

Anyhow after the initial fiasco finally calmed down; the scarecrow of a man suddenly dashed outside for a moment at the panda's orders (apparently to make a phone call to someone?), before returning about 15 minutes later with some spare clothes in his hands, so I didn't have to flash my junior any further than necessary!

They were your typical set of patients' wear used in hospitals, consisting of blue cotton pants and T-shirt. Luckily underwear was also included. Anyhow, once I've gotten all clothed up; we hastily moved over to a different part of the hospital (after a lot of convincing on their part, considering who or what my escorts are...), on our way up I managed to take a look outside through one of the passing windows; it was practically pitch black outside sans the few lit street lights, which would also explain the heavy lack in encounters with other personnel of the building...

And now we're here at the present… where I was seated on a examination bed inside one of the vacant medical laboratories, with bunch of wires attached to various parts of my body to monitor my vitals, while I was being put through various other medical tests like heart rate, pupil checks, blood tests and whatnot.

However… After 20 minutes dealing with this shit with no one giving me any answers I'm in desperate need of?

My patience was understandably beginning to run pretty damn thin right now… to the point my temper finally started flare to its very peak...

"... You know…" I started, sarcasm heavy in my tone, getting the two doctors' attention. "As much _fun _as I'm having with my body being prodded all over for the past twenty or so minutes by this Deutschenstein over here—" I thumbed at the said person behind me, who's currently seated by one of the computer desks in the back of the room.

"IT'S STEIN FRANKLIN!" The German doctor bellowed in retort, whirling around on his wheeled stool, to face me fully.

I duly ignored him.

"Irrelevant, anyhow—"

"_Entschuldigung!?_**(1)**" Franklin screamed in outrage in his mother language, the pitch in his voice also increasing a good few tones...

"Ignoring the raging German—"

The said German angrily murmured something to himself through grit teeth.

"Now... can _somebody_ PLEASE start fucking explaining WHAT IN ACTUAL HELL IS GOING ON HERE!? Who or WHAT _are_ you people!? Why the fuck did I wake up in a Morgue!? And most of all—" I pointed at the remaining… individual in here (who's currently doing his own thing, scribbling away something on his notepad) with a finger, to address the eleph— well in this case (literally) the _panda_, in the room… "How is there a fucking _talking _Panda!? I don't know, shouldn't you be like; busy eating all the bamboos in China or something!?"

_***Tick!***_ An angry vein popped out in the panda's temple (visible even through all that fur).

"_Language_ young man!" The panda sternly said, in his gruff elderly voice, whilst frowning at me.

I scoffed at him in response. "Oh piss off, panda! You're not the one treated like a damn guinea pig after waking up in a fucking mortuary of all places, butt-ass naked with no fucking idea what's happening around here!"

"Oi! Mind your tone and show some respect to your elders, brat!" Then the one who calls himself Stein, heatedly quipped at me at the back of the room from his station by his computer.

I turned around and gave the German doctor my kindest statement by flipping him off. "Bite me, Wolfenstein!"

"_FRANKLIN _STEIN!"

"Hey-hey! Newsflash Einstein! Nobody fucking cares!"

Whoa! The guy looks like he's literally seconds away from suffering an aneurysm.

"_Ich werde ihn umbringen…_**(2)**" He growled something under his breath, before he snapped his head away from my direction in favor in focusing on the monitor screen before him, although his anger was palpable if the way he was smashing the shit out of the keyboard with his digits was any indication.

I don't know german, but I kinda have a feeling he outright threatened me just now, but whatever the fuck. Though on a non-related sidenote; the Stein over there kinda sounded like Joe Pesci, with the way he's spouting incoherent profanities under breath right now.

The bear's brows twitched in not-so subtle ire at my antics. "You done antagonizing my friend now?" He sarcastically inquired, his tone filled with clear disapproval.

I shrugged with a huff, before I crossed my arms. "For now at least..."

"_Huhrensohn…_"

I have no idea what the fuck the German behind me just said, but for some reason it gave me this huge urge to punch his fucking lights out!

_"Anyhow!__"_ The panda loudly exclaimed, getting my attention solely back to him. A likely attempt to prevent the shit escalating any further between me and the Fuhrerstein. "To answer your questions from earlier." He cleared his throat. "First off; the reason I _look like _a panda—" He said in deep emphasis on the 'look like' part. "is because of my Quirk. I mean it should be blatantly obvious!" He said in a matter of fact manner, while looking at me as if I was raised under a rock or something...

_***twinge* **_But... something just doesn't add-up… a quirk? I furrowed my brows at the very term. The fuck was that even supposed to mean?

"The fuck do you mean by quirk? The hell does that have anything to do with you _looking like_ one of the most endangered animals on Earth?" I asked, mockingly emphasizing his own words. But still... why the actual hell is that specific word giving me these annoying buzzes in the corner of my mind? It was rather concerning to say in least...

Both doctors immediately stilled in their respective spots, when they heard my response. Yes, even Stein seemed to forget about his little newfound grudge in his moment of shock.

"Y-you… you do not know what a _Quirk_ is?" The panda-doc asked inquisitively, though there was a hint of skepticism in his tone.

I deadpanned at him. "Unless we're talking about people's eccentric personality traits, which I highly doubt, then no..."

The doctors shared a glance between each other, before they turned back to address me fully. "Uhm... w-what is the last thing you remember, Bakugou-kun?" Panda asked.

***twinge* **I frowned deeply after hearing the name. "Baku… gou? I-is… is that my name?" I inquired in deep thought, though I wasn't sure whether my question was aimed at the doctor or myself...

And again I felt this immense prickling sensation in the back of my head, as if I should recognize that name, just like how I should recognize the term for Quirk (one that is written with a capital Q apparently)… However somewhere deep inside my subconscious something was telling me the name did NOT belong to me… _originally_...

So yeah… another red flag has been raised over the hilltops...

At my last response, both doctors looked at each other in tandem.

"Oh dear..." The former of the two remarked worriedly.

* * *

_-Some minutes and bunch of questions later-_

"Hmm, that pretty much settles it… it appears you have a rather severe case of retrograde amnesia, Bakugou-kun..." The panda, concluded after a moment of pondering once he finished bombarding me with all these questions like; what was the last thing I remember, how far in the past, who my relatives are etc.

"Yayyy..." I sarcastically stated in a monotone. Yes, I was quite aware I'm suffering from an amnesia, tell me something that I _didn't_ already know!

The panda duly ignored my remark. "But then again… I shouldn't really be all that surprised, considering how you were… basically dead for solid 7 hours. So brain damage should be _pretty much_ expected… if anything; I'm more surprised at the fact you haven't turned into a vegetable, considering even 10 minutes can be lethal if the brain doesn't receive its oxygen…"

Okay, _that_ one certainly caught me off-guard...

"Wai- wha...? I- I WAS WHAT!?" I sputtered, completely floored.

The doctor met my perplexed gaze. "You've been dead for near half a day, kid... as in; your heart along with the rest of your vitals had ceased to function entirely… So for you to suddenly rise back from the dead as if nothing happened has been… well, to say it was a shocking experience would be a _massive _understatement…"

I can only figure… Their reactions alone back then tells me enough...

The fluffy doctor then continued. "And that's the reason you were in the morgue in the first place and also what these tests were for. To check your body for any lasting irregularities, so to speak in order to determine whether you are in a safe enough condition to be discharged yet."

He might be a panda, but he seems to be taking this role of a doctor rather seriously, I mused to myself. Well damn, now I feel a _bit_ like an asshole after all the snark I put them through… But can you really blame me considering my situation? Though luckily for them; now that I've released most of my pent up frustration, I feel a lot calmer and much less likely to lash on them... for the time being at least...

"How is that even possible though? Since I _highly _doubt people coming back to life is exactly a common occurrence… even with, ya know..." I pointed out, tentatively gesturing at the two doctors' rather... _unique_ looks...

Panda let out a small chuckle. "And you would be correct, even with _Quirks_—" _***twinge*** _My eye twitched in a reflex. "Such anomaly; while _possible_, it is however exceedingly rare."

Wha!? T-that's actually a _possibility_!? I was being fucking rhetorical here!

Then the German let out a snort behind me. "With that attitude of his, I wouldn't be surprised he got himself kicked out from afterlife…" I… can honestly see that happening…

A German with a sense of humor… huh, the more you know…

Wait, was I being racist?

"Be it as it is- " Panda started again. "Your situation is certainly something we just can't figure out in scientific terms… All I can come up with is something akin to miracle, considering there's no one in this city, at least none we're aware of, with a Quirk that involves any form of resurrection..." Again with Quirk this and Quirk that...

Oh to hell with it…

I raised a hand as if I was a student, which earned a raised brow from both doctors.

"Yes?" Panda inquired in a curious tone.

"Yeah, uhh…" I narrowed my eyes at the name tag attached on the panda's coat over his chest. It was written in Kanji... "Kumamaru...san?" But I could somehow read it… "Could you finally proceed with the explanation about Quirks? You kinda left that one hanging on me..." I reminded him in a dry tone.

Kaname's**(3)** eyes widened comically in realization. "Oh right! You see a Quirk is a—" With that Kaname the panda went on his explanation about Quirks, about what they are and how they fit in nowadays society...

I didn't pay all that much attention about most of its history, such as how and when Quirks has first manifested, but in essence from what I've gathered so far; Quirks are basically superpowers, that manifests within an person through the Quirk gene at the age of four. And Quirks are often unique to each individual.

However by the end of this little _quirky _history lesson… The annoying buzzing and twinges I've been experiencing at certain points from earlier? They came back with vengeance, especially once Kaname started mentioning about Heroes and Villains! And by the end of it I was now seen holding my head in fierce pain, with my fingers digging into my temples with enough force it was a wonder how I didn't draw blood yet.

"Hey… You okay kid?" I'm not sure who asked it, but I had the inkling the culprit was Kaname.

Also for the record; NO! I was NOT feeling okay! It felt as if my head was literally about split open!

People who look like a animals and Halloween attractions?

Guys (me) spontaneously resurrecting?

Quirks?

Villains!?

Heroes!?

Then there was the name, Bakugou…

You know the whole feeling when you got that one word lingering _right_ at the tip of your tongue, but just cannot spit the damn thing out? This was exactly it… only hundred times worse with the killing migraine I'm having!

It also doesn't help my situation with how the questions seems to be only piling up more with each answer I get!

Seriously, what the hell is with this entire situation!? I swear to God, this whole setting is practically straight out of a fucking anime or some bad fanfiction!

…

W-wait...

F-fanfiction?

J-just... hold on... Don't tell me…

I released one of my hands off my scalp, resting it on my lap as I gulped nervously. "O-oi… Doc...?"

Kaname raised the ridge of one of his brows in interest, although his look of concern didn't let up, as I was still holding onto my scalp with my remaining limb. "What is it?"

I bit my lip nervously. "Do I… perchance have this… _Quirk_ as well?"

The panda adjusted his glasses. "Indeed you do, son. And quite impressive one at that." He proclaimed with the kind of smile as if to tell me whatever I have was something to be proud of. He moved over to his desk and digged up a file from one of the piles there. He raised the said file up to his eye level.

"Your Quirk is called, _Explosion_." _***twinge* **_Oh boy here we go again. The twinge is back and much stronger at that (yay to the rhymes!). Whatever it is I'm missing here; I definitely feel myself reaching closer to it!

"And as the Quirk states it; it allows you to create various explosions, from your palms." **_*twinge**twinge* _**Getting hot here!

Then I perked up when an idea struck me. "Hey doc? You got a mirror on you by chance?"

Kaname gave me a curious look, but nonetheless he obliged to my request and pulled out a small handheld mirror out from one of the drawers along the wall and gently handed the said object over to my awaiting palm.

The moment I got the glimpse into the handheld mirror, however—

_***Crack!* **_I froze and felt something cracking… and no it wasn't the mirror I'm holding… It was the flux of specific set of memories finally springing forth and through the confines of my mind.

...

"Motherfucker..." I couldn't help but utter out in disbelief after a moment of silence… If the doctors looked at me oddly, I paid no attention to any of it...

I recognized the face, however I am 100% absolutely certain it did **not** belong to me! How I know this as a fact you may ask?

This person was not even supposed to be real…

That spiky ash-blond hair...

That hella mean looking face...

Those glaring red orbs...

Those features belonged to a certain character from a famous, _fictional_ anime franchise...

The face reflected in the mirror… It belonged to one, Bakugou motherfucking—

_***SLAM!***_

"KATSUKI!?"

Then by perfect timing, someone slammed the door open, straight off its hinges!

"Ahh! Mrs. Bakugou! We've been expecting you!" Stein called out from the back with a wave of his arm.

I could only blink stupidly at the woman who just literally broke through the entrance, my face frozen in a strained smile (which no doubt was the face one would make when highly constipated).

M-Mitsuki Bakugou… the mother of the boy, whose skin I'm wearing… was standing right there… her bloodshot eyes locked right onto mine...

Well... fuck...

As I said… A Complete. And. Utter. Clusterfuck…

…

Oh! And one more thing!

**FUCK YOU ROOOOOOB!**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

**AN - Oh dear, wild Mitsuki Bakugou has appeared!**

**And as you all can see; SI-Katsuki is one snarky asshole, although unlike canon Katsuki; this one doesn't immediately threaten others with physical violence for practically every little thing. But as you've noticed SI-Katsuki _does_ have particularly vicious tongue on him and once he reaches the certain threshold in stress and agitation; he might just be the snarkiest asshole in existence.**

**As for the amnesia… well there could be many reasons for it, such as plot convenience, unknown methods for soul transfer (ROB!?), Bakugou's possibly damaged brain for being dead for half the day etc.**

**But anyhow, till next time! Ta-ta!**

**(Also OMAKE below)**

* * *

**OMAKE TIME!**

**Deleted Alternative Scene:**

**"The Snarky _Rotzlöffel_..."**

"Would you stop calling me panda!?" The elderly doctor sternly reprimanded me, before adjusting his round glasses with a claw. "While I may _look like_ one, I assure you; I'm 100% human being with a proper name, Kumamaru Kaname. My Quirk is a mutation type, that takes after traits of a panda bear. Thus my looks are its results."

I could only deadpan at the panda-doctor-man… "Thanks, but that didn't explain shit… Again, the hell is a quirk? As I doubt it has anything to do with having a more colorful personality?"

"Do you need to cuss so much?" Kaname inquired with a twitch of his eye.

"Do you need to avoid my question?" I threw back at him without missing a beat.

"You snarky little..." Kaname then took a deep breath, and let out a heavy exhale to compose himself. "I'm so getting a drink after I'm done with this shit..." He murmured to himself, rubbing at his temple with one of his hands… paws?

"In essence…" Kaname started, meeting my eyes again. "A Quirk is a superpower, that manifests within an individual through a Quirk gene. Each Quirk is usually unique for each individual, however—"

* * *

_-One explanation later-_

"And that's about it, you with me so far?" Kaname asked me.

"M-more or less..."

"Good, and besides; you too, have one as well" Kaname proclaimed, gesturing his hand at me.

"Huh… I- I do...?" I asked in a perplexed tone.

"Indeed you do, son. To quote your files; your Quirk is called, _Explosion_." **_*twinge* _** My eye twitched in a reflex. Again there was that twinge (and it's getting stronger each time!), nudging me from the back of my subconscious…

Before I could process that any further, Kaname continued with his piece. "And as the Quirk states it; it allows you to create various explosions, from your palms."

_***twinge**twinge* **_You know the feeling when you got that one word lingering right at the tip of your tongue, but just can't seem to spit it out? This was exactly it...

Just what the hell is it!?

"And the same goes with Stein-kun over there. His Quirk is called _Muscle Patchwork_. It may not be all that effective out in the field in combat against Villains—"_***twinge*** _There it was again! "His skills, while perhaps not suitable for Hero work—" _***twinge!***_ "they are however invaluable within medical field! Sure, while Stein-kun can be considered a bit... _grisly _on the surface, it is mainly due to the side effect of his Quirk."

"... And his name is Franklin... Stein?"

"... Yes..." The doc panda, answered after a bit of hesitation.

I then turned to fully address the lankier doctor of the two. "... Did your parents hate you or something…?" I couldn't help but ask.

Kaname facepalmed. "Oh my God..." He said under breath, tone filled with tired exasperation.

Franklin other hand threw his hands up with an aggravated scream. "Done! I'm sooo done with this _verfickter Rotzlöffel!_**(4)**"

"Gesundheit." I snidely remarked at the German in a nonchalant manner.

Then without another word, Franklin stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him along the way.

"Something I said?" I asked in an innocent manner, and judging by the deadpan look the panda is giving me; he didn't seem to buy it one bit.

Kaname then let out a heavy sigh. "I sooooo need that drink..."

"You and me both, doc." I said with a nonchalant shrug.

He deadpanned at me again. "You're a minor..."

"A minor who has apparently been dead way past anyone's healthy thresholds, so your argument is invalid..."

"I ... I can't even form a response to that one..."

* * *

**(1) "Excuse you!?"**

**(2) "I'm going to kill him…"**

**(3) Katsuki didn't know Kaname's name until this point, which is why he had been referred to as panda for the better part of the chapter.**

**(4) "Fucking (snot-nosed) brat"**


End file.
